Don't Let Me Get Me
Don't Let Me Get Me are the twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth episodes of Season 10 of Degrassi. Both parts aired on October 8, 2010. Don't Let Me Get Me (1) Main Plot After the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. New rules, new security and a stiff new dress code. Alli and Clare are seen at the entrance of Degrassi, discussing the situation that occurred in the Boiler Room between her and Owen, when Drew shows up. Drew is trying to convince Alli that it was all Bianca's fault, but she confronts Drew about giving him a second chance, and says she's moving on. While holding Clare's hand, Alli heads to their class. Then the new intro package appears. After the intro, a frustrated looking Mr. Simpson reminds students of their photo ID's and no backpack policy when he stumbles upon Sav and Holly J. They apologize to him, but he is still angry with them, and suggests they set a better example by reading the new school rules. Sav and Holly J. continue with their morning announcements. Later, Alli and Clare are seen discussing Fitz's fake stabbing and the lockdown, and Clare's status with Eli. Alli says she wants a new start, so she joins the Science Club which consists of three students: Adam, Connor and Wesley. The group discusses science materials when Connor mentions the club's captaincy, Alli says she wants to be the captain. Alli and Clare are seen at her locker discussing feeling good and maybe giving Drew another chance when Drew interrupts, and Mr. Simpson tells Alli to go to the Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuss the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts to comment about the seminar being girls only. In the Principal's Office, Mr. Simpson advises Alli to take the self-esteem seminar created solely for boosting the self-esteem for the victims of rape, and humiliation. In the seminar Alli is seen bored in the class. Bianca and Alli argue about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Jenna is seen rehearsing for Next Teen Star. Another contestants intimidates Jenna about her baby bump and that she has more followers on Twitter who are going to vote for her, but Jenna then also confesses her whole school will be voting for her for the next round. Not making matters any better, when it comes time for the interview portion of Next Teen Star at Degrassi, the producer makes it very clear to Jenna that she is boring and that there's nothing special about her. Jenna asks Chantay to tell the cameras about Jenna, and apparently Jenna being nice is not interesting. That night during the results taping, Jenna barely makes it to the next level. She talks to Chantay the next day at school, and when she asks her for advice, Chantay tells Jenna that it’s time to bring on the drama. Jenna is finding it increasingly difficult to hide her growing belly. She asks K.C. whether he’s told his mom about the pregnancy yet and he storms off. I think we can take that as a definite ‘no’. K.C. and his mom have been getting along really well since he moved back in with her and they decide to head to Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. K.C.’s mom is Jenna’s biggest fan and of course, is watching her on Next Teen Star while at the restaurant. After her performance Jenna reveals that she's pregnant to the live audience and K.C.'s mom knows that it was his and angrily demands that he admit it. K.C finally confesses that it's his baby but says he's not ready to be a father. Don't Let Me Get Me (2) Main Plot Alli and Sav leave their parents' car, when Drew approaches Alli and Mr. Bhandari catches them. Alli covers it up and claims that Drew is just another member of the Science Club. Her dad leaves, so does Drew. Clare shows up and reminds Alli of the boiler room situation and warns her about giving Drew a second chance. Meanwhile in class, Connor receives a text message containing a steamy photo of Bianca which Alli sent. Bianca figures out that Alli is the one who sent the naked photo of her to the entire school. Alli says "Little ol' me, if only you can prove it", and Bianca proceeds to punch her. They continue fighting and the Degrassi students take pictures and videos of the fight. Both parents were informed of the fight, and Alli's parents come immediately. When Alli's parents arrive she claims Bianca attacked her, and making herself seem innocent. Alli goes with Mr. Simpson into his office, and he discusses what happened between her and Bianca. Mr. Bhandari wants to see the file and Mr. Simpson ignores her "no" head shakes. Mr. Simpson hands them the file with Alli's records with Alli's previous doctor note, and other school offences inside. Mrs. Bhandari sees the doctor's note and is concerned as to why she went to the doctor and which one. Mr. Bhandari notices the term "sexting" and demands Alli tell him what it is, so she confesses she sent revealing photos of herself to a boy. Alli receives suspension for a day. Clare wants her to hang in there. Later that day, Mrs. Bhandari told Alli that she is a 15 year old girl with a discipline file the size of a phone book and told her Alli to tell her what she wrote in her diary. Alli tells her mom that she had sex with a boy and she thought she caught an STI but she didn't, and that she's ok. Later that night Alli's parents are seen being emotional, arguing, crying and fighting over what to do with her. The next day at school Alli and Sav meet up with Holly J. Sav complains that he is now her chaperone because of what happened with Bianca and everything else that happened at a Night In Vegas and her personal life. Holly J. points out that Bianca didn’t force Drew into the boiler room, and Sav says that if it wasn’t Bianca Drew cheated with, it would be someone else. With this in mind, Alli makes the difficult decision to leave Degrassi. She realizes that all her bad decisions seem to come from trying to impress boys and that the best plan of action would be to go to an all-girls school. While cleaning out her locker the next day, Drew approaches Alli and asks to walk her to class. Alli tells Drew that she's leaving Degrassi and that she never should've given him a second chance. Alli prepares to leaves as Clare reminds Alli that she's is her best friend and she knows the real, nice, funny and sweet Alli. Then Alli takes her last walk down the halls of Degrassi. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Jenna is getting much advice from people (mostly an overexcited Chantay) about her baby revelation. But K.C. seems to be the one not excited about Jenna's exploitation to her pregnancy and her revealing him to be the father. Jenna has received a ton of positive comments on the Next Teen Star site and people are sending stuffed animals to her at school. K.C. even texted Jenna to talk. Jenna meets K.C. at The Dot, but it’s more because his mom wanted to see Jenna. She asks Jenna what her plan is to get money for the baby and Jenna is convinced that she’s going to win Next Teen Star and all her problems will be solved. K.C. and his mom are not so convinced. Jenna’s main competitor accuses her of using her pregnancy to get votes. She’s in the bottom two for the second week in a row. And unfortunately, she is voted off of Next Teen Star. Out of options, Jenna asks K.C.’s mom to coffee to apologize for being defensive and finally asks for help. K.C.’s mom tells Jenna that she will be there for Jenna and the next day at school K.C. gives Jenna a book of baby names from his mom, confirming their rekindled friendship. Trivia= *The new intro has been introduced where Jamie Johnston (Peter) and Judy Jiao (Leia) have been removed while Raymond Ablack (Sav) and Charlotte Arnold (Holly J.)'s scenes has been rearranged. Sav takes a shot as Holly J. snatches the camera from him and films it. *Daniel Kelly and Shannon Kook-Chun have received star-billing from this episode for the rest of the season and/or maybe the show. *James Edward Campbell, who plays Fitz, was supposed to be featured in the intro but was out of the country while the new intro was being filmed. *Matt Babel MuchMusic VJ guest starred as the Next Teen Star host. *From episode 1026 onward Alli won't be returning to Degrassi until 1041. *This episode gets its title from Pink's song "Don't Let Me Get Me". *It is revealed in this episode that K.C.'s father's name is Kevin. |-| Gallery= dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-1.jpg Dontletmegetme 04HR.jpg Dx1npw.jpg Dontletmegetme 03HR.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-3.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-4.jpg Adam Wesley Connor.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-6.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-8.jpg|link=cute couple? whorebianca.jpg shannoon.PNG E8wj9i.jpg Savwearingclare'sjacket.jpg flzgvc.jpg Mattbabel.PNG allidrewclare.PNG don't let me get me.jpg allileaving.jpg jennalosthaha.jpg DLMGM10.jpg DLMGM9.jpg DLMGM8.jpg DLMGM7.jpg DLMGM6.jpg DLMGM5.jpg DLMGM4.jpg DLMGM3.jpg DLMGM2.jpg DLMGM1.jpg DLMGM20.jpg DLMGM19.jpg DLMGM18.jpg DLMGM17.jpg DLMGM16.jpg DLMGM15.jpg DLMGM14.jpg DLMGM13.jpg DLMGM12.jpg DLMGM11.jpg degrassi-1025-01.jpg degrassi-1025-02.jpg degrassi-1025-03.jpg degrassi-1025-04.jpg degrassi-1025-06.jpg degrassi-1025-07.jpg degrassi-1025-08.jpg degrassi-1025-09.jpg degrassi-1025-10.jpg degrassi-1025-11.jpg degrassi-1025-12.jpg degrassi-1025-13.jpg degrassi-1025-14.jpg degrassi-1025-15.jpg degrassi-1025-16.jpg degrassi-1025-17.jpg degrassi-1026-01.jpg degrassi-1026-02.jpg degrassi-1026-03.jpg degrassi-1026-04.jpg degrassi-1026-05.jpg degrassi-1026-06.jpg degrassi-1026-07.jpg degrassi-1026-10.jpg degrassi-1026-11.jpg degrassi-1026-12.jpg Don't Let Me Get Me.JPG 01 (1) 1.jpg 034.jpg 055.jpg 0666.jpg 0777.jpg 0888.jpg 978uiuuiouiouiouio.png 87yuuiuyuiyuiyui.png Uuyuyy7yuij.png 878yuyuyuyu.png |-| Promos= *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Matte Babel as Next Teen Star host *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Athena Karkanis as Rachel Supporting Cast *Cassius Crieghtney as Andy *Sarah Herberger as Annie *Tegan Moss as Hayley *Lisa Norton as Meg *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson |-| Quotes= *(Clare referring to the new uniforms): "I look like Barney the Dinosaur." *(Alli to Clare): "This is hell and it's all Bianca's fault." *(Wesley referring to Bianca's nude pics): "That's a boob." *(Alli to Clare): "So what does your semester look like, other than playing kissy kissy with Eli?" *(Clare to Alli): "After Eli's suspension is over, I'll be questioning my sanity for being with him. I'll be busy." *(Bianca): "Someone's getting beat alright." *(Alli): "...I just tried to make him jealous and I end up in some skank seminar?!" *(Bianca to Alli): "If I could smack you in your mouth right now, I would Bhandari." *(Alli to Bianca): "If I didn't think it would risk your income, I'd smack you in yours." *(Alli): "I can wear the same clothes here as at home. No more secret boyfriend to cheat on me and no lying to parents. Clare, I can stop living a double life." *(Clare): "This is ridiculous! We're living in a police state."﻿ |-| Featured Music= *''Dreams Dissolve'' - Catherine MacLellan (Heard after Alli's parents see her file and take her home & when Jenna is on her laptop.) *''Stay'' - Jesse Thomas (Heard when Alli sees her parents talking and continues when she walks up the stairs.) *''Happiness'' - Jaylene Johnson (Heard when Alli leaves Degrassi.) *''Independence'' - Jessica Tyler *''Dream Big'' - Jessica Tyler (Heard when Jenna sings it on Next Teen Star.) |-| Links= *Download Part 1 *Download Part 2 *Watch Don't Let Me Get Me (1) on YouTube *Watch Don't Let Me Get Me (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes